


Role

by LSSL_268



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSSL_268/pseuds/LSSL_268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Tsukiyama are in relationship which means now they officially are lovers and that leads Kaneki to think about their roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role

**Author's Note:**

> Don't need to take this fic seriously, it's just my random thought

**  
**

* * *

  
Tsukiyama knew something was up the moment Kaneki called him to the living room. And how did he know?  
Lovers' intuition? Or the  obvious stare Kaneki kept giving him once in a while. Tsukiyama guessed that his  
white-haired lover had been thinking about something and it amused Tsukiyama to know that Kaneki had thought about him.  
  
In the living room, Tsukiyama sat close to Kaneki on the sofa, though there was still some spaces between them (White-haired Kaneki was never the one to cuddle). Before Tsukiyama could ask anything, Kaneki went straight to the point.  
  
" Tsukiyama, _what_ are we?"  
  
"Hm? We're lovers, of course! Didn't you and I agree about that a long time ago? _( *cough* an one-sided agreement *cough*)_ Kaneki, what made you ask that question ?" A bit surprised, Tsukiyama didn't expect that kind of question coming from the young ghoul. Maybe, Kaneki had decided to take their relationship seriously (which make Tsukiyama's face lit up with joy). _Tres bien_ _!_  
  
" _If,_ only " _if_ ", we have babies, then _what_ are we? " Expressionless, Kaneki continued asking, like he didn't ask any weird questions and all of this was just a daily life conversation.  
  
" Kaneki, don't tell me that-"  
  
" Of course not, what do you think this is ? mprep fic? Just answer the question!"Seeing the shocked and somewhat _blissful_ expression on Tsukiyama's face, Kaneki scoffed, ruthlessly shattered Tsukiyama's just-build-up-imagination.  
  
" Well, if we actually have, then we're a _family_. What, Kaneki? You're missing your _parents_ or someth-" Tsukiyama shut himself upon seeing the death glare under the male's white fringe.  
  
" Then would you take care of the family, especially the _imaginary_ child?" This time, Kaneki asked with a serious look that made Tsukiyama thought Kaneki would pull out a child from thin air at any minutes now.  
  
" _Oui, bien sûr_ ! "  
  
" English"  
  
"Yes, of course" Kaneki hated him speaking France, Tsukiyama had tried hard to reduce the habit.  
  
"Even feeding?"  
  
" Yes!" Tsukiyama ignored the warning feeling in his ghoul guts. Thinking that he could gain some kind of trust _(which he lacked of)_ from Kaneki. Tsukiyama answered firmly with a confident smile.  
  
" Changing  Diapers? " More pressing at the last word.  
  
" Yes, even that!" Tsukiyama wondered why would these matters affect so much on Kaneki? They didn't even have a real child.  
  
" Sing when it cry? Clean up the vomit? Take it to playground? Buy toys?"  
  
" Yes, yes, every single thing, I'll do anything!" Tsukiyama blurted out, a bit exaggerated. Gosh, what's up with Kaneki today?  
  
" Then you're the wife". Leaving the words he wanted to say, Kaneki smirked as he felt quite satisfied that he had finally set their roles in the relationship. The white haired teen went out the room, left behind a baffled Tsukiyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Kaneki is the bottom, doesn't mean he'll be the wife in the relationship. About the baby, it's just an excuse to set the roles (since wife take care of baby), he's not really have one, maybe he will ( or adopt Hinami). 
> 
> Thank you for reading. (^,^)/


End file.
